les survivants à forks
by luce1999
Summary: Luce, Harry, Draco et Hermione ont besoin de s'éloigner de leurs passé. De la guerre à laquelle ils ont participaient. Ils vont donc s'installer à Forks avec Sirius et Rémus. Là bas, ils rencontreront les Cullen. (Cross-over assez court en 10 chapitres).
1. Chapter 1

**_Tout d'abord, il s'agit d'un cross-over que j'écris il y a plus de 2 ans, aussi, je ne l'aime plus mais je vous poste ce crossover car j'ai totalement finis de l'écrire et qu'il ne me reste plus qu'a le retaper, j'y apporterais tout de même quelques améliorations notamment dans ma façon d'écrire car, c'était pas très clair auparavant mais pour ceux qui avaient commencé a lire l'histoire, cela n'a rien changé. C'est vraiment court et je pense qu'il aura fini d'être posté avant la fin des grandes vacances._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _-Luce est physiquement comme Miku Hatsune, elle est la soeur jumelle de Draco-_**

 **Chapitre 1: une guerre a prit fin**

La guerre était terminée, finit. Les sorciers pouvaient enfin souffler. Beaucoup des mangemorts avaient fuient en apprenant la mort de leur maître, beaucoup furent rattrapés et juger pour leurs crimes. Oui, cet dernière journée de guerre avait été assez éprouvante et fatigante. Le matin suivant, un bilan des morts et des blessés fut levé et le deuil des familles, des parents, des proches commença. Luce Malfoy, Hermione, Draco et Harry qui n'avaient plus de famille décidèrent de vivre ensemble dans une ville où personnes ne les connaîtraient, où on ne les verrai pas en tant que sorciers ayant participé activement à la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Une nouvelle vie où ils ne seraient pas des ''héros''.

Il y eu une longue discussion entre eux et le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, avant qu'il ne consente a les laissé partir, à condition qu'ils aménagent avec Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black qui se trouvaient au états-unis dans la ville de Forks.

* * *

C'est une nouvelle fois couvert de suie qu'Harry arriva au manoir des Blacks sous le regard amusé de Sirius et des trois autres adolescents.

-Le survivant a _vraiment_ un problème avec les transports sorciers, se moqua gentiment Draco.

-Que veux tu, dans la formation pour tuer Voldemort il n'était pas requis d'arriver avec classe dans les cheminées des gens, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Ah la la! Quel erreur! Rigola Draco en nettoyant Harry d'un simple coup de baguette.

Alors qu'Hermione partit avec les garçons pour s'installer, Luce qui s'était déjà installée quelques heures auparavant, décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Rémus l'accompagna et ils marchèrent un long moment en silence, traversant la forêt toute aussi silencieuse.

-Luce...Commença avec hésitation l'ancien professeur de poudlard.

-Oui Rémus?

-Ne t'en veux pas trop Luce, c'était toi ou _eux_. Lui dit Rémus.

-Je ne peux pas Rémus, j'aimerais mais...cela mets impossible, pas quand je les ai tués. Tu sais, ils m'avaient même fiancé à ... lui. Je suis vraiment une mauvaise personne Rémus. Je le suis mais je n'y peux rien. On n'y peut jamais rien. Continua l'adolescente au longs cheveux bleux.

-Ne dit pas cela. Tu as sauvé des _millions_ de vies. Le monde te doit beaucoup. Dit avec une douceur teintée de tristesse Rémus.

-Et à quel prix? Hein, Rémus, à quel prix? Je n'arrête pas de repenser à tout ces morts. A tout ceux que j'ai causé. Je... Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible Rémus, c'est tout, le sang de beaucoup trop de gens a coulé sur mes mains, je revois leur douleur, j'entends encore leurs cris. Leur rage. Et les leurs. Ceux sont eux les pires. Mon dieu, je ne peux pas oublier. Jamais. L'adolescente était totalement bouleversée. Des larmes coulèrent mais elle sourit à Rémus.

-Luce, je ne te demanderai jamais d'oublier, ce serait te demander l'impossible. J'en suis conscient. Mais si tu pouvais seul-

-Rentrons, il se fait tard Rémus et on doit encore s'inscrire au lycée, le coupa Luce.

-D'accord.

A peine eurent ils le temps de rentrer et de passé le seuil de la porte que Draco emmena sa soeur jumelle dans sa chambre, il lui ordonna de mettre les vêtements qu'il lui avait préparé. Luce se retrouva donc vêtue d'une robe blanche lui arrivant aux genoux, d'une veste en cuir noir et de ballerines noires. Quand ils descendirent, Harry et Hermione les attendaient déjà. Harry et Luce partirent en moto tandis qu'Hermione et Draco optèrent pour le confort de la voiture. Ils s'inscrire et profitèrent le lycée soit vide d'élèves pour le visiter et faire leurs repères. Le soir, les quatre adolescents se couchèrent tôt, ils étaient éreintés. La veille, ils comptaient leurs morts et les pertes et ce jour ci, ils changés de pays, de vie. Mais cela leurs étaient nécessaire de changer rapidement. Ils en avaient le besoin. Oui, ils leurs fallait s'éloigner de leurs passé et se reconstruire une vie. Cela n'aurait jamais été possible entouré de gens certes reconnaissants envers eux mais qui, leurs rappelleraient la mort et la guerre constamment.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors avant de commencer ce chapitre, je souhaite remercier : **AyameSeleneSoma, EvilPanther , Roselia Roberts, bambou03, buffyxangel1, chlo007, fan-de-series** et **oscarangel** qui on mis ce cross-over dans leurs follow.

Un grand Merci à **Roselia Roberts** qui a commenté mon cross-over.

Et encore un grand merci à **EvilPanther, chloedangelo84, oscarangel** qui on mis ce cross-over dans ses favoris.

Cela ma fait très plaisir. Vous pouvez pas imaginer!

 **Un énorme merci à ma grande idiote de Saiken-chan qui va aussi corriger mes fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Chapitre 2 : les nouveaux**

* * *

 **Gaëlle est aussi un personnage fictif que j'ai crée, elle est physiquement comme Megurine Luka. Oui, ce sera le dernier personnage que j'introduis.**

* * *

Alice se tenait au milieu du salon de la villa des Cullen situé dans la forêt avoisinante de Forks. Elle _les_ voyaient. C'était un peu flou mais ce n'étais pas encore comme avec les loups, c'était différent avec les quilleutes. Gaëlle et Jasper rentrèrent à cet instant. Ils virent immédiatement que leur ''sœur'' avait une vision qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Ils allèrent à ses côtés, légèrement inquiets, ils n'avaient jamais vue de vision qui fessait subir des plaintes de douleurs à mit quelques minutes avant qu'Alice ne reprenne conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvée.

\- ça va Alice? Demanda prudemment Gaëlle.

-Hmmm...J'ai mal à la tête...C'est la première fois que ça arrive.

-Quoi? Fit Jasper.

-Ma vision, elle était flou...C'était différent des loups, là c'était comme si il y avait un filtre. Et plus j'essayais de voir plus cela me fessait...mal? Dis Alice encore un peu assommé par sa vision. En tout cas, c'est pas du tout agréable, plaisanta t-elle.

-Qu'as tu vue, Alice? Demanda Jasper encore plus inquiet qu'auparavant.

-Des nouveaux. Ils étaient à Forks. Mais c'est flou, je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemble ou même si ils sont un danger pour nous.

-C'est vraiment étrange. Il faudra se renseigner sur eux à leurs arrivé, fit remarquer Gaëlle.

-Ils sont déjà à Forks. Je n'ai rien vue qui laisse a penser qu'ils nous veulent du mal. J'ai reconnu le lycée. Nous les rencontrerons donc assez vite.

-Méfions nous quand même, regarde Isabella n'avait pas l'air méchante fille mais...Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter d'harceler Edward, on se porterait bien mieux. C'est pas classe des vampires ayant peur d'une petite humaine. Rigola Gaëlle. Cependant, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir que même derrière ses moqueries, Gaëlle avait tout de même peur pour sa famille. Cela fessait un petit moment qu'Isabella menacée de révéler leurs nature aux humains.

Bientôt, toute la famille fut au complet, les arrivants apprirent au fur et à mesure pour les nouveaux et la vision d'Alice. Alors qu'ils étaient en train d'en discuter, ils entendirent Isabella arriver. Elle toqua à la porte et Edward bien que réticent et tout sauf heureux alla lui ouvrir. Encore une fois, Isabella proféra de nombreuses menaces sous le regard noir de la famille Cullen. Sirius qui rodait aux alentours sous sa forme canine, entendit tout cela et plutôt que d'agir seul, décida d'appeler Rémus et les adolescents, après tout, cela leurs ferait un peu de bien de défouler et ils ne serait jamais contre pour aider dans ce genre de cas.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, les Cullen purent voir un gros chien noir (sirius), accompagné d'un cerf (harry), un aigle (hermione), une panthère de couleur blanche (draco) et une seconde panthère mais noir avec des yeux bleu (Luce) s'avancer devant eux. Le groupe d'animaux s'arrêta à quelques mètre avant que les deux panthères ne se jettent sur Swan. Les deux jumeaux se transformèrent quelques secondes avant de s'emparer de Bella. Derrière eux, les sorciers reprirent leurs forme humaine sous les yeux étonné des vampires. Luce et Draco eurent un sourire qui aurait fait glacer le sang de quiconque.

-Pour une fois que des vampires qui bouffent pas des humains, ce qui est assez sympa, c'est une saloperie d'humaine qui va foutre la merde! S'exclama Draco en rigolant.

-Draco, ton langage. Ne t'en fait pas la fille, on va faire en sorte que tu sois aussi inoffensif qu'un petit chaton...

Luce prononça alors une formule incompréhensible pour les gens l'entourant, une lueur pale entoura ensuite Isabella.

-Ne vous en faites plus vampires, votre famille et votre secret n'est plus menacé. Sauf si vous venez a révéler le notre bien sûr. Luce eut un sourire effrayant promettant mille et une douleur si cela venait a se faire.

Les sorciers estimant que cela était assez, reprirent leurs formes d'animagus, toujours sous les yeux interloqués des vampires qui n'avaient pas réagis. Isabella, folle de rage appela son père et au moment où elle voulut dire que les cullen étaient des monstres assoiffé de sang, elle ne put parler. Elle jeta un regard noir sur les Cullen.

Après cette longue soirée, la famille Cullen se concerta. Les étrangers ne voulaient pas leurs faire de tors, cependant, ce n'était pas des loups ou des vampires. Ils décidèrent que finalement, Gaëlle, Edward et Jasper iraient les retrouver le lendemain pour éclaircir tout cela.

Le lendemain au lycée, les trois vampires essayèrent de s'approcher des nouveaux mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas. Ce n'est que le soir qu'ils se rendirent directement chez eux. Une fois là bas, ils tombèrent directement sur Sirius qui leur demanda de s'installer au salon avec une immense joie.

-LES GOSSES, VENEZ ON A DES INVITES! Hurla Sirius depuis le rez de chaussé.

-Sirius, on t'a déjà dit de ne pas hurler dans le manoir, surtout si il y a des invités, dit Harry avec un regard plein de malice à son parrain.

-Désolé Harry, lui répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil. Ils sont dans le salon.

-D'accord, j'y vais.

A peine Harry eut-il salué ses invités surprises que Gaëlle lui demanda ce qu'il était lui et ses colocataires.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors avant de commencer ce chapitre, je souhaite de nouveau remercier des gens, oui je suis chiante : **AyameSeleneSoma, EvilPanther , Roselia Roberts, bambou03, buffyxangel1, chlo007, fan-de-series** et **oscarangel** qui on mis ce cross-over dans leurs follows et cela me fait plaisir.

Un énorme Merci à **Roselia Roberts** qui a de nouveau commenté mon cross-over.

Et encore un grand merci à **EvilPanther, chloedangelo84, oscarangel et antho7** qui on mis ce cross-over dans ses favoris.

Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise tant!

 **Un énorme merci à ma grande idiote d'asperge de Saiken-chan,que j'apprécie un peu, qui va aussi corriger mes fautes d'orthographes mais bon comme Madame est en vacance, elle veut pas bosser hein, pfff, quel excuse! Allez voir ce qu'elle écrit au passage ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Des sorciers**

Edward, Jasper et Gaëlle s'assirent devant Harry, quelques instants plus tard, Draco et Luce descendirent se joindre à eux, aucune expression n'étaient présente sur leurs visages. Hermione arriva juste après les jumeaux tout en marchant, un livre sous ses yeux. Le groupe de sorciers s'intéressa enfin aux vampires. Sirius et Rémus partirent en leur disant de ne pas faire trop de bêtises, ce qui est un comble connaissant le Black.

-Que voulez-vous savoir? Demanda directement Harry Potter.

-Ce que vous êtes et comment saviez vous que nous étions des vampires.

-C'est très simple, nous avons étudié votre espèce en cours. Dit Hermione. Nous sommes des sorciers et nous sommes loin d'être les seuls créatures magique.

-Des...Sorciers? Les trois vampires furent abasourdis par la nouvelle mais loin d'avoir peur, ils étaient des créatures qui n'étaient pas censé réellement exister non plus, ils ne se moquèrent pas et prirent au sérieux la nouvelle.

-Et que savez vous des vampires exactement? Demanda Gaëlle, ainsi elle saurait ce que les sorciers savaient sur eux et cela leur permettrai peut-être de tisser un lien amical si il y avait un échange d'information.

-Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur vous. Commença l'adolescente aux cheveux bleu. Vous buvez du sang humain, vos yeux sont rouge. Vous buvez du sang animal et vos yeux sont doré. Je...Nous connaissons les moyens de vous tuer, de vous reconnaître et nous savons que certains vampires en plus de leurs rapidité et leurs force possède des pouvoirs. La bleue avait parlé avec froideur les mettant au défis de renier ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Luce calme toi, ils voulaient seulement savoir ce que nous savions d'eux. Possédez vous des pouvoirs?

-Euh oui... Je lis dans les pensés bien que je n'y arrive pas avec vous, dit Edward gêné, Jasper à le don d'empathie, quant à Gaëlle, elle peut hummm comment expliquer...

-J'arrive a déterminer quel genre de personne vous êtes, je lies dans votre coeur si vous préféré, dit elle avec un léger ton moqueur. Et vous vous êtes sorciers, comment ça marche? Demanda t'elle avec plus de sérieux.

Luce sortit sa baguette magique et invoqua des dizaines d'oiseaux qui disparurent laissant derrière eux un peu de fumée. Edward impressionné lui demanda de recommencer sans caché sa joie et sa curiosité. Les cheveux de Luce se firent alors noir et ses yeux devinrent rouge sang. Elle regarda Edward avec une pointe de haine. Harry crût bon d'intervenir.

-Ecoutez, la magie n'est pas un jeu, Luce peut changer son physique car c'est une métamorphomage, un type de mage assez rare, mais parfois c'est...instinctif. Nous ne souhaitons pas attirer les regards sur nous et nous n'avons rien contre vous à partir du moment où vous ne faites rien contre nous et les humains.

-Oui nous savons cela, désolé, nous ne voulions pas irriter votre amie. S'excusa Jasper en tendant sa main vers Luce en signe de paix.

-J'avais un fiancé sorcier et vampire, je sais parfaitement de quoi vous êtes capable, de ce que les Hommes sont capable, ne m'approchez pas et tout ira bien. Luce partit de la pièce sans même saluer les invités.

-On va allait la voir Draco, tu peux t'occuper d'eux, s'il te plait. Au revoir! Dit avec joie Hermione. Elle partit avec Harry rejoindre Luce à l'étage du dessus.

-Je vous prit d'excuser ma soeur, depuis son ancien fiancé, elle ne supporte plus les vampires. Elle n'a rien contre vous en particulier. Dit le blond gêné de devoir s'excuser à la place de sa soeur.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Gaëlle, elle est gentille pourtant dit elle en fronçant des sourcils, sombre mais gentille, je l'ai vue. [ _ **ici je fais référence au don de Gaëlle**_ ]

Le blond prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

-Il y a eu une guerre chez nous, les sorciers. Il y avait deux camps, nos parents fessaient partit de ceux appelé mangemorts, les méchants de l'histoire si vous préférez, dit il avec un sourire sombre, ils la forcèrent a accepter d'être l'épouse, la futur femme, d'un puissant sorcier qui était aussi vampire. Elle s'est rebellée, elle ne souhaité certainement pas cela, jamais elle n'aurais épousé ce...mage noir, car c'est ce qu'il était. Un mage noir. Alors il l'a séquestré et la obligé a regarder des gens se faire torturé, mourir. Il l'a obligé a...Tuer, pour cela, il a prit possession de son corps. Le blond s'arrêta là pendant quelques instants, c'était si dur a raconter. Nous sommes ici ceux qui avons participé activement à la chute du lord noir, Voldemort. La guerre est encore récente et ont a vu tant de morts, on a blessé et on a tué... Le blond commença a sangloter tout en essayant de se retenir.

-C'est bon Draco, ça va aller, je sais ce que ça fait, on ne voulais pas te rappeler ça. Calme toi. Lui dit Jasper en lui envoyant une dose de calme grâce à son pouvoir. Les vampires après quelques minutes quittèrent la demeure des survivants, et une fois arrivés chez eux, informèrent leurs parents sur les sorciers et leur passé. Esmée émut souhaita les aider, le fait que des adolescents si jeunes ai dut participé à la guerre lui fendait le coeur. Gaëlle et Jasper souhaité vérifié ceux qu'ils avaient appris, Rosalie était assez d'accord avec cette idée. Emett et Alice bien que triste du passé des adolescents, semblèrent retomber en enfance en apprenant que la magie existait. Carliste voulut voir les responsables légaux des enfants, les sorciers semblaient bien connaître les vampires alors qu'eux ne savaient rien d'eux, c'était cela qui l'inquiété le plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors avant de commencer ce chapitre, je souhaite de nouveau remercier des gens, c'est normal, nan? Ce sont eux qui me soutiennent

 **AyameSeleneSoma, EvilPanther , Roselia Roberts, bambou03, buffyxangel1, chlo007, fan-de-series** et **oscarangel** qui on mis ce cross-over dans leurs follows et cela me fait plaisir.

Un giga gros merci à **Roselia Roberts** qui a de nouveau commenté mon cross-over, c'est très gentil.

Et encore un grand merci à **EvilPanther, chloedangelo84, oscarangel,antho7 et** **Rosalia Roberts** qui on mis ce cross-over dans ses favoris.

Bah dédicasse spécial à **Rosalia Roberts** qui as commenté, mis en follow et en favoris. C'est extrêmement touchant

Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise tant!

 **Une dernière petite chose, je dis un grand merci à Saiken-chan qui va bientôt se mettre a corriger les chapitres si elle n'a pas autant la flemme que moi.**

N'hésitez pas a commenté. Même une petite phrase, ça fait toujours plaisir.

 **chapitre 4: Repas chez les Cullen**

La semaine fut bien longue pour les quatre adolescents, en effet, ils étaient les nouveaux au lycée et pour certains une nouvelle attraction, heureusement, grâce aux regards des jumeaux Malfoy, peu d'élèves venaient les approcher. Le midi, ils mangeaient ensemble dehors évitant ainsi la foule d'élèves présents dans la cafétéria. Cette semaine là aurait put être des plus banales. Cependant vendredi, Alice les prévint qu'ils étaient tous invités a venir manger chez les Cullen. Hermione et Harry acceptèrent immédiatement tandis que Luce et Draco acceptèrent avec un peu plus de mal et surtout ils acceptèrent avec résignation, on ne résiste pas à une Hermione Granger qui veut vous convaincre. Draco et Luce finirent donc par accepter avant de s'éloigner d'Alice et des deux autres sorciers, ils saluèrent tout de même Alice et les deux adolescents avec politesse avant de retourner dans l'enceinte.

C'est ainsi que le samedi à 11h30, les quatre adolescents et les deux maraudeurs se rendirent chez les Cullen. Ils furent accueilli chaleureusement par Esmée. Ils s'installèrent au salon avec la famille Cullen, rapidement Emett fut insupportable, c'est pourquoi il se retrouva attaché au plafond par des cordes magique. Il ne put émettre aucun son car un silencio lui avait été jeté. Personne ne sembla vouloir l'aider sauf Luce qui lui jeta les contre sort, seuls ses yeux brillant de malice pouvaient indiquer son amusement. Les Cullen étaient un peu heureux que la bleue s'ouvre légèrement à eux. C'était un premier pas.

Le repas se passa ensuite de façon beaucoup plus calme, Luce alla même jusqu'à discuter un peu avec Draco et Gaëlle, ses cheveux se firent un peu plus clair jusqu'à devenir aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été dégagé, on pouvait même remarquer des reflets blanc.

-Alors petite soeur, on as retrouvé sa couleur de cheveux? Se moqua tendrement Draco.

-Arrête de m'embêter avec ça ou sinon... La menaça Luce avec un faux sourire glaciale.

-Arrêter de l'embêter avec quoi? Fit Esmée.

-Avec le pourquoi elle a des cheveux bleus. L'informa Draco avec un grand sourire.

-Draco chéri, si tu ne te tais pas, je te réserve le même sort qu'à ce chère Ace... Le sourire angélique de Luce était soudainement devenu le plus diabolique de tout les sourires.

-Bon...je vais discuter avec Hermione. C'est bien de discuter avec Hermione d'autre chose que de tes cheveux. Fit Draco en mimant la peur. Luce rigola quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter et de reprendre son air indifférent.

Soudain un énorme hiboux arriva droit sur les malfoy, Luce enleva la lettre que lui tendait le hiboux. Sans même réclamer a manger, l'animal partit. Luce lu rapidement la lettre avant de se tourner vers son frère, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

-Cette le...lettre, c'est pour l'enterrement du lord et de...nos parents. Dit Luce avant d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux et de reprendre un air froid, insensible.

-J'veux pas y aller. De toute manière, ils essayeraient de nous tuer si nous y allions, pas la peine de se déplacer pour ça. Dit Draco avec un petit sourire triste.

-Non Draco, ils ne nous tuerons avec douceur Luce. Jamais. Ils vont attendrons que nous allions mieux et ensuite, ils détruiront tout ce qu'on a reconstruit. Toujours. Jusqu'à nous pousser au plus triste degrés de malheur imaginable. Ce sera un cercle infernale. Espoir. Désespoir. Tristesse. Espoir et destruction. Jamais ils ne nous tuerons, ils veulent que nous souffrions. Luce eut un sourire tendre envers son frère, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux sous le regard des autres qui se taisaient pour laisser les deux frangins en paix. Ne t'en fait pas grand frère, je vais te protéger. Tu as le droit au bonheur.

Luce se leva, prit son frère par la main. Draco bien qu'il ai dit se fiche d'aller à l'enterrement, commençait a pleurer, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Son père et sa mère avaient étaient des gens mauvais. Des ordures. Mais, ils avaient étaient là pour lui. Son père et sa mère mère l'avait vu pour la première fois sur un balais. Ils avaient prit le temps de lui donner des conseils en magie. Son père lui avait appris jeune a gérer son argent, sa mère avait toujours était là pour lui quand sa sœur et lui se disputaient. Elle avait toujours accorder de l'importance à ses problèmes, même les plus futiles. Mais ils étaient mauvais. Ils fessaient des choses qui ne leurs plaisaient pas, qui allaient les rendre malheureux, comme le mariage de Luce, mais pouvait il totalement leurs en vouloir? Le blond ne pouvait pas, ils avaient vécu aussi des choses très bien avec ses parents. C'était cela le plus cruel.

-Nous allons y aller. Merci pour le repas mais Draco et moi-même sommes fatigué, excuse futile quand on voyait les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Draco, mais aucun ne releva.

-Merci d'être venu, dit avec calme Gaëlle. J'espère que ça ira.

-J'espère que nous nous reverrons, ajouta Esmée en racompagnant ses invités à la porte.

-Au revoir. Luce partit en transplanant avec son frère.

Les autres sorciers restèrent plus longtemps, aucune personne ne fit mention de l'incident et la soirée redevint un peu plus joyeuse.


	5. Chapter 5

Alors avant de commencer ce chapitre, je souhaite de nouveau remercier des gens, vous êtes habitué maintenant ^^

Tout d'abord **AyameSeleneSoma, EvilPanther , Roselia Roberts, bambou03, buffyxangel1, chlo007, fan-de-series** , **oscarangel et vastrid** qui on mis ce cross-over dans leurs follows, merci!

Un giga gros merci à **Roselia Roberts** qui a de nouveau commenté mon cross-over, je t'ai mis l'enterrement, merci pour cette idée d'ailleurs ^o^

Et encore un grand merci à **EvilPanther, chloedangelo84, oscarangel,antho7 et** **Rosalia Roberts** qui on mis ce cross-over dans ses favoris.

Encore un merci à **Rosalia Roberts** qui as commenté, mis en follow et en favoris. MERCI!

 **Ensuite un dernier merci à Saiken-chan ma correctrice attitré. Ou esclave, c'est le même. Merci à elle ^^**

N'hésitez pas a commenté. Même une petite phrase, ça fait toujours plaisir,vraiment.

 **chapitre 5: l'enterrement et la chasse**

 **[côté Luce et Draco]**

Luce et Draco avaient enfilés leurs tenues de deuil, Une un jean noir, une chemise noir et une cape de sorcier noir aux revers d'argent pour les deux jumeaux. Les deux adolescents se sourirent, ils étaient seuls dans la chambre du blond déjà épuisé émotionnellement par l'enterrement qui allait suivre. Leurs parents. C'est avec une apparente froideur et le cœur lourd que les deux malfoy se rendirent dehors. Personne ne leurs parla, hermione se contenta de les serrer dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent. Ils les en remercièrent silencieusement, ils avaient besoin de rester maîtres d'eux même et si leurs amis essayaient de les encourager, ils se mettraient sûrement a pleurer.

Luce et Draco transplanèrent directement à côté du cimetière. La bas se tenait un seul homme, le sorcier chargé des enterrement. Les deux adolescents s'avancèrent, l'homme se contenta d'un hochement de tête et avec un ton morne, commença la cérémonie. Cela prit une courte demi heure, l'homme leurs présenta ses condoléances sans vraiment le penser, s'en alla laissant les deux jumeaux malfoy devant la tombe de leurs parents.

Luce se laissa tombé à terre, son frère s'assis à ses côté dans l'herbe du cimetière sorcier.

-Père, mère, commença la bleue. Je ne devrais pas être ici, après tout, c'est moi qui vous ai...Après tout, c'est moi qui...voilà. Je ne peux pas prétendre le regretter, ce serait un mensonge. Vous avez essayez de me tuer. Je vous ai tués. Je suis terriblement triste maman, papa. Je le suis...Elle sanglota. Vraiment. Mais je pouvais pas...Vous laissez faire! Je suis désolé mais c'était trop...horrible. Je ne pouvais pas laissé ça passé. Maman, papa, je vous ai..aimé, mais je ne pouvais pas vous laissé faire autant de mal. Désolé.

Draco prit sa soeur dans ses bras, il ne dit rien, se contenta de la serrer le plus fort possible. De la réconforter au mieux. Lui aussi pleurer. Il pleurait ses parents, il pleurais les morts qu'ils avaient causé, il pleurait sa soeur. Comme c'était triste. Leurs vies étaient triste. Mais tout commencé a s'arranger alors ça irait. Oui, ça irait.

Soudain ils entendirent comme un bourdonnement. Les deux jumeaux se levèrent d'un même mouvement et transplanèrent.

 **[côté Cullen-je reviens au début de la journée]**

La famille Cullen était , partit tôt ce matin là, ils se rendirent dans une immense forêt au nord et assez éloigné de forks. Une fois là bas, ils se séparèrent en de petits groupes, Esmée et Carliste partirent de leur côté, Jasper, Alice et Gaëlle en firent de même et Edward, Emett et Rosalie partir eux aussi de leur côté. Ils chassèrent de nombreux animaux, s'abreuvant de leur sang. Une fois reput, c'est à dire quelques heures plus tard, ils se réunirent. Ils allèrent partir lorsque leurs instincts les mit en garde. Ils ne bougèrent plus. Deux inconnus apparurent, ils étaient munis de baguettes. Tout les deux portaient des vêtements déchirés et étaient couvert de saleté. Une lueur de folie était particulièrement présente chez la femme.

-Ils portent leurs odeurs bella. L'homme avait un sourire effrayant mais les vampires ne furent pas intimidés. Au premier signe d'austérité, ils se défendraient.

-Parfait! Bella sourit, ce qui accentua l'impression de folie que donner la femme. Greyback, va faire un tour et occupe toi de tout problèmes pouvant nous...gêner. Bella eut un petit rire.

Greyback s'en alla lui aussi en rigolant.

-Bien bien bien, vous êtes amis avec les traîtres. Ou du moins, ils sont proches de vous. Je vais donc...Avaka Kedav... Bellatrix fût interrompus par le corps à moitié mort de Greyback apparaissant à ses pieds.

-B...Là...ils...sont...l...là... Des dizaines de plaies apparurent sur le loup garou ce qui causa sa mort.

-Bonjour Lestrange. Je t'ai manqué? Demanda Luce avec un sourire de psychopathe.

-Sale garce comment a tu su que nous étions là?! Rugit Bella.

-Isabella, j'ai était la fiancé du plus puissant mage noir et j'ai participé à sa chute. Je ne suis pas _faible_ , je suis bien plus forte que _toi._ Dit Luce avec un sourire qu'on aurait put croire amicale en d'autres circonstances. Isabella tenta de transplaner, sans succès.

-Cela ne sert à rien Bella, tu va devoir payer pour tout les innocents que tu as torturé jusqu'à la folie, pour le sang sur tes mains. Oui, il faut payer ma tante.

-Tu dis ça mais tu es aussi horrible que moi! Hurla Bellatrix, Tu as tué tes parents, et notre maître, sale garce! Petite sotte, tu aurais put régner sur ce monde, à vous deux vous auriez réduit en esclavage les moldus, elle rigola. Oh comme je te hais, tu as raté ta chance de tous les faire souffrir ces êtres inférieur. Ces erreurs! Tu as autant de sang sur les mains que moi! Elle eut un rire fou. Presque incontrôlable.

-Luce a fait le bon choix. Nous avons fait le bon choix! Cria Draco.

-Tais toi Draco. Je vais tous vous tuer pour le maître. Pour ce que vous avez détruis! Hein Luce, n'es tu pas celle qui a causé la mort de celui qu'elle aimé? Hein Luce, c'est de ta faute si Tom la tué ton petit amoureux.

-Stupéfixe! Bella ne put éviter le sort de la bleue, il avait été trop rapide. Draco alla chercher les aurors, Luce jeta un regard énervé aux Cullen, comme si elle leur en voulait d'avoir assisté à cela. Les Cullen ne lui en tenir pas rigueur. Luce fit rapidement un rapport aux aurors et s'en alla. Les cullen aussi durent faire un rapport aux aurors, Dumbledore étant rapidement au courant de la situation, vint les voir et les emmena à Poudlard. Madame pomfresh vérifia que les vampires n'avaient rien et les laissa avec Dumbledore.

 **petite annonce de fin, il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant 2 ou trois semaines. Désolé pour ce qui devront attendre mais c'est la vie u_u''**


	6. Chapter 6

Alors avant de commencer ce chapitre, je souhaite de nouveau remercier des gens que je ne connais pas, vous devez être habitué maintenant ^^

Tout d'abord un merci à: **AyameSeleneSoma, chlo007, bamboo03, FannyLightMoon, buffyxangel1, vastrid, oscarangel, fan-de-series, nickos0123 et enfin Chavalie** qui on mis ce cross-over dans leurs follows, merci!

merci à qui on mis ce cross-over dans ses favoris, vous savez, ceux là : **FannyLightMoon, Saya-chan1445, antho7, gallou76, Basted2, oscarangel, nimedis et enfin nickos0123**

De nouveau merci à **Rosalia Roberts** qui as commenté, mis en follow et en favoris. Cela fait vraiment plaisir !

Merci à **nickos0123** qui m'a carrément mis dans ses auteurs préférés. Cela me fait très plaisir

 **Ensuite merci à Saiken-chan ma correctrice que personne ne peut encadré ^^**

 **chapitre 6**

N'hésitez pas a commenté. Même une petite phrase, ça fait toujours plaisir,vraiment.

Les cullen furent ébahis par le château et le nombre d'élèves qu'il contenait. Mais ce qui les choqua se furent les escaliers qui bougeaient par eux même et les milliers de personnages peints parlant dans les couloirs. Plusieurs élèves leurs avaient jeté des regards curieux, d'autres les ignoraient.

Dumbledore les fit s'asseoir dans son bureau, où il attendit patiemment que les vampires arrêtent de fixer du regard son phœnix. Une fois cela fait, il commença a leurs expliquer un peu plus en détail ce qui s'était déroulé pendant la guerre, la prophétie d'Harry, le rôle des jumeaux malfoy qui avaient informé et aidé l'ordre du phœnix, son propre rôle dans la quête des horcruxes mais aussi le rôle du parrain des Malfoy, Severus, le meilleur espion de l'ordre. Cela prit tout de même deux bonnes heure au directeur pour leurs expliquer tout cela et répondre à leurs questions.

-Hummm, je penses qu'il serait judicieux de vous garder ici quelques jours...Dobby. L'elfe de maison apparut, veux tu bien préparer avec tes camarades des appartements dans la tour ouest s'il te plaît? Demanda poliment le directeur.

-Cela sera fait monsieur le directeur. Le directeur peut compter sur Dobby! L'elfe disparut alors exactement comme il était apparut.

Le directeur les emmena directement à la tour ouest du chateau, Dobby les attendait déjà, il les emmena à leurs appartements et s'en alla directement après en leurs disant d'appeler Dobby si ils souhaitaient quelque chose.

Gaëlle se rendit à la bibliothèque, elle était fasciné par le nombre de livre impressionnant qui étaient contenue dans ce lieu. Elle y resta jusqu'à la fermeture lisant tout ce qui lui passé sous la main et n'hésitant pas a posé des questions aux élèves ou à la bibliothécaire sur ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle fit un empreint d'une dizaine de livre qu'elle lut la nuit avec Edward.

Durant son séjour, elle et sa famille en apprirent beaucoup sur la magie, purent assisté a plusieurs cours, poser des questions et certains élèves acceptèrent même de leurs faire des démonstrations de magie. Ils durent aussi répondre a quelques questions de leurs part mais cela ne les gêna pas.

Le jour de leur départ, ils furent à la fois heureux de rentrer chez eux mais triste de quitté ce monde qu'ils venaient à peine de découvrir et qui les fascinés. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur pour attendre leurs sorciers venant de Forks.

Après plusieurs minutes, les sorciers arrivèrent par la cheminée.

-Bonjour Dumbledore, saluèrent les sorciers.

-Bonjour les enfants, Remus, Sirius, c'est un plaisir de vous voir parmi nous. Comment vous portez vous? S'enquit le directeur.

-Nous allons tous très bien, vous êtes prêts?

Les vampires acquiescèrent

-Luce et moi allons rentrer en balais, es ce que vous êtes intéresser pour un trajet un peu plus longs que la cheminette? Demanda Harry en fessant grandir son balais pour qu'il soit de sa taille original, Luce en fit de même.

Gaëlle et Emett acceptèrent tout de suite.

-Ah cela me manque de ne plus voir les acrobaties de nos deux meilleurs voleur... Sourit le directeur. Immédiatement les deux sorciers s'envolèrent par la fenêtre et firent un nombres d'acrobaties aussi impressionnantes que dangereuses tout en riant. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le bureau du directeur qui les applaudit en souriant. Luce alla même jusqu'à faire un révérence tout en atterrissant. Puis elle reprit son air neutre.

Après quelques au revoir, les sorciers partir par cheminette avec les sorciers tandis que Luce, Harry, Emett et Gaëlle partaient par la voie des airs.

Après quelques heures, tous furent enfin chez les cullen.

-C'était génial! S'exclamèrent les deux vampires. Ce qui firent sourire les autres vampires et les sorciers.

Le séjour des Cullen à Poudlard leurs avaient beaucoup plu, Esmée avait même put apprendre a cuisiner de la ''vrai'' nourriture à base de quelques animaux magique. Gaëlle avait remplie de nouveau sa bibliothèque et les vampires se sentaient désormais beaucoup plus proches des sorciers et de leur monde.


	7. Chapter 7

Alors avant de commencer ce chapitre, je souhaite de nouveau remercier des gens et des gens, vous devez être habitué maintenant ^-^

Merci à: **AyameSeleneSoma, chlo007, bamboo03, FannyLightMoon, buffyxangel1, vastrid, oscarangel, fan-de-series, nickos0123 et enfin Chavalie** qui on mis ce cross-over dans leurs follows, merci !

merci à qui on mis ce cross-over dans ses favoris, vous savez, ceux là, oui oui ceux là : **FannyLightMoon, Saya-chan1445, antho7, gallou76, Basted2, oscarangel, nimedis et enfin nickos0123**

De nouveau merci à **Rosalia Roberts** !

 **Ensuite merci à Saiken-chan ma correctrice que personne ne peut encadré sauf moi même u_u**

 **Chapitre 7: fêtons noël et nouvel an**

-Alors, comme vous avez déjà dut le faire, on va reprendre la poudre de cheminette. Dit Luce aux vampires, Sauf qu'ici, on va se rendre dans l'un des manoirs à Draco et Luce. Vous n'aurez qu'a dire: Demeure principal, Malfoy. Dit Hermione en prenant une bonne poignée de poudre, elle alla ensuite dans la cheminée puis disparut dans des flammes vertes. A tour de rôle, les vampires et les sorciers disparurent dans la cheminée, ne resta plus que Luce et Gaëlle, la rose prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette mais se stoppa avant d'entré dans la cheminée, Luce lui tenait le bras sans pour autant forcé.

-Tu sais Gaëlle, mon frère est très protecteur et beaucoup plus gentil qu'il ne le laisse paraitre. Je...ne veux pas qu'il soit de nouveau blessé, alors si tu ne...

Luce ne put finir sa phrase que Gaëlle l'a coupa.

-Je sais Luce, ne t'en fais pas pour cela, lui dit Gaëlle avec un sourire doux, elle disparut ensuite dans la cheminée. Luce resta quelques secondes perplexe, sourit et se rendit à son tour dans un de leurs manoirs à son frère et elle.

Luce se dirigea directement dans la forêt situé dans le domaine des malfoy, elle était suivie de Gaëlle. Une fois dans une petite clairière où la lumière dorée du soleil et les fleurs épanouit donné un décor de rêve, Luce appela ou plutôt cria après un certains Zero et une certaine Nadeshiko. Après trente seconde d'attente, un immense loup noir avec des reflets et des yeux rouge arriva suivit d'une louve blanche aux yeux bleux. Tout les deux étaient suivi de trois louveteaux, un blanc aux yeux rouge, un noir aux reflet blanc et aux yeux bleu et un un blanc avec des yeux bleu et rouge.

-Zero et nadeshiko ont eux des jeunes, dans l'ordre il s'agit de shirayuki, Kuro et kaze. En veux tu un? Il restera ici mais ce serait le tiens, ce sont des êtres magique, on ne peut pas s'amuser a les emmener à Forks. Dit la bleu en caressant les bêtes. Ce sont des animaux rare, il en reste une cinquantaine en comptant ceux que tu vois ici.

-Je...Je veux bien Kaze. Il est spécial...Je ne sais pas mais...

-C'est le lien. Ces loups, créés un lien envers ceux qu'ils considère comme leur maître. Je suis liée à Zero par ce lien, mais je suis aussi liée à Nadeshiko car elle est la femelle de Zero. Kaze vient de ce lier à toi, désormais, tu es sa maitresse. Ces loups sont la base de la légende des familiers dans le monde des moldus. Occupe toi bien de lui Gaëlle. Plus le temps passeras et plus ton lien sera fort avec Kaze. Il te protégera et tu devra l'aider a évoluer, à le guider. Viens ici par cheminette autant que tu le souhaites Gaëlle. Toi et ta famille êtes les bienvenues.

-Merci Luce. Gaëlle s'assit alors à meme le sol et commença a caresser doucement Kaze qui se laissa faire tout en se calant un peu plus sur sa nouvelle maitresse.

Après quelques instants, les deux filles allèrent rejoindre les autres dans le manoir. Luce, Esmée, Remus et Gaëlle firent à manger aidé de quelques elfes de maison. Il fêtèrent noël ensemble, l'ambiance fut joyeuse et chaleureuse comme jamais. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre le manoir retentissait de rire et semblait plus vivant que jamais.

Le lendemain, ce fut Esmée et Gaëlle qui se collèrent au petit déjeuner, les autres vampires étant partis visité les alentours et les sorciers dormant encore.

Le nouvel an fut fêté avec plus de personne, en plus du groupe de sorciers et des vampires, le manoir eu le plaisir d'accueillir les jumeaux weasley, Blaise Zabini, Serverus Rogue, Luna Lovegoog et Neville longdubat. La fête fut magique tout simplement.

Draco et Luce avaient eux même organisé la salle ou allait se déroulé la fête et personne n'avait su à quoi s'attendre jusqu'au moment où ils y entrèrent. La pièce était grande, des centaine de bougies flottaient dans l'air, un sort de lumière rendait la pièce plus lumineuse sans pour autant que l'on est l'impression d'être en plein jour. Un buffet avait était installé sur une table qui devait facilement faire vingt mètre, et à chaque fois qu'un plat disparaissait, un nouveau le remplacé. De multiple colonnes de marbres délimité la piste de danse, dans la pièce, de multiple touche floral avait été rajouté ce qui rendait le lieu plus beau, plus vivant et moins triste.

Lorsque les invités virent ça ils restèrent un peu choqué, une tel pièce alors qu'ils étaient si peu, mais ils se rappelèrent vite qu'ils étaient à une fête des malfoy, qu'importe le nombre d'invités, ils seraient reçu de manière extraordinaire.

La soirée débuta doucement avec les cullen dansant avec Hermione, Blaise, Draco ou encore Harry, puis vint une musique d'un groupe de rock sorcier, Luce et les jumeaux Weasley se déchainèrent ensemble, ils furent vite accompagnés de leurs amis. Alors que Les jumeaux roux et Luce fessaient des danses plus endiablés les unes que les autres, Edward et Harry dansés avec calme, se regardant amoureusement sans même s'en rendre compte, Gaëlle et Draco eux joué dans l'élégance et la sensualité. Esmée et Carliste parlèrent longuement avec Serverus alors que Remus entamé une danse avec Fred et George et que Sirius s'essayait au rock avec Luce qui se moquait ouvertement de lui, tout cela s'était passé sous le regard de Blaise et Neville qui discutaient ensemble tout en fessant le mur.

Les vacances passèrent vite et trois jours plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Forks. Les sorciers saluèrent une dernière fois les Cullen avant que ceux-ci ne s'en aillent chez eux.


	8. Chapter 8

Alors avant de commencer ce chapitre, je souhaite de nouveau remercier des gens et des gens, vous devez être habitué maintenant ^^''

Merci à: **AyameSeleneSoma, chlo007, bambou03, FannyLightMoon, buffyxangel1, vastrid, oscarangel, fan-de-series, nickos0123, Chavalie, lobotomie, mia9701 et caticoxi** qui on mis ce cross-over dans leurs follows,je les en remercie !

merci à qui on mis ce cross-over dans ses favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir: **FannyLightMoon, Saya-chan1445, antho7, gallou76, Basted2, oscarangel, nimedis et enfin nickos0123**

De nouveau un énome merci à **Roselia Roberts** à qui je n'ai pas écorché le pseudo cette fois ci, qui a commenté, mis en favori, et en follow cette histoire! Merci aussi pour m'avoir mis en favori! C'est un grand honneur :D

 **Ensuite merci à Saiken-chan ma correctrice que personne ne peut encadré sauf moi même u_u**

 _C'est déjà le chapitre 8, encore 2 et l'histoire prendra fin. Bonne lecture. désolé ce sera un chapitre un peu court mais la suite arrive ce soir ou cette après midi ^^_

Voilà une semaine que le lycée avait repris et une semaine qu'isabella avait recommencé a harceler Edward sans moyen de pression mais en étant gênante, elle ne semblait même plus effrayé par les sorciers qui se retenaient de lui jeter des sorts. Au début, Edward se contenta de l'ignorer, de ne rien répondre mais la jeune Swan n'en démordait pas. Et plus les jours passaient et plus les sorciers et les vampires étaient énervés et irritaient de la situation. Cela devenait infernal et si la situation ne changer pas, Isabella ne serait pas vivante encore longtemps.

Une organisation avait même était mise en place pour qu'Edward croise moins Isabella, Alice dès qu'elle le pouvait, les prévenait et ils fessaient en sorte de ne pas croiser la fille du chef de la police. Le mieux était pour Draco, Luce et Gaëlle qui lui lancé des remarques toutes plus horrible les unes que les autres qui avaient déjà fait pleurer l'adolescente tant c'était horriblement atroce et vrai. Mais elle n'avait pas abandonner son but pour autant, pas même quand Jasper lui envoyait des sentiments comme la peur ou la tristesse. Ce fut Harry qui mit fin à l'histoire et au calvaire d'Edward et ce, sans même que ce soit son but.

En effet, un jour l'héritier s'était déclaré à Edward et l'avait embrassé, Edward lui avait répondu positivement, lui aussi l'aimé, Isabella en les voyant ainsi ne vint plus embêter Edward, elle avait totalement perdue la partie, jamais Edward ne ferai d'elle une vampire et jamais il ne l'aimerai de nouveau.

Le nouveau couple fut très bien accueilli par la famille Cullen et par les sorciers. Ils eurent même droit a un bon nombre de taquineries de la part de leurs amis. Les deux hommes étaient encore timide lorsqu'on évoqué leur nouvelle relation, aussi cela donné encore plus envie de les taquiner.

Le lundi au lycée, Draco et Gaëlle décidèrent de se venger encore un peu de la Swan et partirent à sa recherche dans le lycée. Ils ne tardèrent pas a trouver leur proie qui était en train de se plaindre à Jessica par rapport à Harry et Edward. Les deux amis eurent un sourire terrifiant tant il semblait innocent et dieu savait que ces deux là étaient loin d'être de petit ange.

-Tu sais ma petite Bella, on doit quand même te remercier... Commença la rose.

-Sans toi Edward et Harry ne seraient pas ensemble. Sourit le blond.

-Oui, c'est gentil d'avoir permis une tel situation, dit la Rose avec un regard plus doux, horriblement innocent. Oui, sans toi Harry n'aurait pas remarqué qu'il aimé Edward.

-Et il n'aurait pas fait le premier pas, rit Draco.

-Et ils ne seraient pas ensemble. Fit de nouveau remarquer Gaëlle.

-L'amour qu'ils se portent serait peut-être mort avant de naître, mais heureusement ce n'est pas arrivé.

-Et Edward serait revenu vers toi...Dit Gaëlle en lançant un regard moqueur à Isabella qui bouillait de rage.

-Vos gueules!

-Ce serait toi qu'il embrasserai... Continua Draco.

-Qu'il serrerait dans ses bras...

-VOS GUEULES PUTAIN! FERMEZ LA! FERMEZ LA! JE VOUS HAIS!

Draco et Gaëlle explosèrent de rire tout en partant, ils étaient juste heureux d'avoir fait rager Isabella et d'avoir fait en sorte qu'elle se donne en spectacle. Leur groupe d'amis sourit en les voyant arriver, ils avaient put assister à une scène très plaisante grâce à eux.


	9. Chapter 9

Alors avant de commencer ce chapitre, je souhaite de nouveau remercier des gens et des gens, vous devez être habitué maintenant, sinon dommage pour vous ^o^

Merci à: **AyameSeleneSoma, chlo007, bambou03, FannyLightMoon, buffyxangel1, vastrid, oscarangel, fan-de-series, nickos0123, Chavalie, lobotomie, mia9701 et caticoxi** qui on mis ce cross-over dans leurs follows, ça me motive pas mal!

merci à qui on mis ce cross-over dans ses favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir MERCI: **FannyLightMoon, Saya-chan1445, antho7, gallou76, Basted2, oscarangel, nimedis et enfin nickos0123**

De nouveau un énome merci à **Roselia Roberts** , qui a commenté, mis en favori, et en follow cette histoire! Merci aussi pour m'avoir mis en favori! Je lui doit beaucoup, c'est cette personne qui m'a le plus motivé ^^

 **Ensuite merci à Saiken-chan ma correctrice que personne ne peut encadré sauf moi même u_u**

 **chapitre 9**

Gaëlle courait dans les bois situé dans le domaine des Malfoy accompagné de son loup, il était maintenant si grand qu'il avait atteint les 1 mètre, presque sa taille maximum qui selon Draco et Luce était de 1 mètre 30, enfin celui ci devrait faire 1 mètre 20 selon la bleue. Kaze étant encore jeune ne possédait que ses crocs redoutable et sa vitesse presque égale à un loup garou pour se défendre, mais d'ici quelques mois, ses crocs s'enduiraient de venin ainsi que ses griffes, les deux seuls remèdes seraient alors soit une larme de phoenix soit une larme du loup lui même. depuis les quelques semaines qui étaient passés, le loup et Gaëlle avaient renforcer leur lien et maintenant ils savaient immédiatement lorsqu'ils étaient plus ou moins proche.

Gaëlle s'arrêta dans sa course, caressa un peu Kaze et partit en chasse pendant que le loup en fessait de même. Gaëlle entendit un cri avant de sentir une odeur de sang, un sang qu'elle connaissait bien. Le sang appartenait à un Malfoy et vu le cri, c'était Draco. La vampire s'élança suivit de son loup qui l'avait rejoins en route. Elle ne tarda pas a trouver Draco au prise d'une Gryffon devenu fou. Kaze sortit ses crocs et aboya ce qui fit se retourner l'animal qui fonça droit sur eux avant de partir en remarquant la vampire, son ennemi naturel. Gaëlle se dépêcha de prendre Draco et de l'emmener au manoir, où elle alla directement chercher Luce. La bleue soigna les blessures de son frère grâce à plusieurs potion et produits qu'elle concoctait dans son laboratoire. Son frère dormit presque une journée entière avant de se réveiller. A son réveille, Luce et Gaëlle étaient assise dans un canapé en face de lui. Il se leva doucement, avant de se faire rasseoir de force par Luce.

-Toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici, tu ne dois pas marcher pendant encore un jour le temps que ma potion fasse effet, tes jambes étaient vraiment en sale état. Je vais te chercher a manger dit la bleue en quittant la pièce.

-Où es ma baguette? Demanda Draco, elle est tombé mais...

-Je te l'ai rapporté Draco, tiens. Dit Gaëlle en la lui donnant. Le blond lui sourit et la remercia.

-Je vais aller prévenir les autres, je peux vous laissez seuls, oui? Bien, Gaëlle je compte sur toi pour veiller sur mon frère. Dit la bleue en posant un plateau repas devant Draco et de partir sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Gaëlle souriant à Malfoy prit un fourchette d'aliments diverses sous le regard interrogatif du blond, elle tendit alors la fourchette à malfoy en lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche, alors que Malfoy boudait, Gaëlle explosa de rire, elle mit plusieurs minutes a se calmer sous le regard sans vie de Draco.

-Oh, aller Draco, fait pas la tête, tu sais bien que je t'aimeuh, dit Gaëlle.

-Hummmmmm, il faudrait peut-être le leur dire...Commenta Draco.

-Mouais, peut-être, c'est comme tu veux. M'enfin, va pas te plaindre si ils nous taquines avec ça...

-Vous taquinez avec quoi? Demanda sirius avec un sourire des plus machiavélique.

-Avec le fait que nous sortions ensemble. Dit Gaëlle avec sournoiserie.

-Nan sérieux, sur quoi on vous taquinerez? Demanda Emett.

-Sur le fait que nous soyons en couple Gaëlle et moi. Répondit Draco avec un ton sérieux.

-Félicitation grand frère! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu ne va pas me coller toute la vie puisque tu auras une femme. Dit Luce à son frère. Ne lui brise pas volontairement le coeur Gaëlle, car je risque d'être en colère si tu l'as fais exprès. Dit Luce avec un sourire glacial à la rose avant de la féliciter avec joie elle aussi.

[oui le chapitre est très courts mais lorsque je l'ai recopié, il y avait pas mal d'incohérences que j'ai du supprimer, désolé ^^'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

je poste le dernier chapitre ce soir ^^]


	10. Chapter 10

Alors avant de commencer ce chapitre, je souhaite de nouveau remercier des gens et des gens, vous devez être habitué maintenant, sinon dommage pour vous ^o^

Merci à: **AyameSeleneSoma, chlo007, bambou03, FannyLightMoon, buffyxangel1, vastrid, oscarangel, fan-de-series, nickos0123, Chavalie, lobotomie, mia9701 et caticoxi** qui on mis ce cross-over dans leurs follows, ça me motive pas mal!

merci à qui on mis ce cross-over dans ses favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir MERCI: **FannyLightMoon, Saya-chan1445, antho7, gallou76, Basted2, oscarangel, nimedis et enfin nickos0123**

De nouveau un énome merci à **Roselia Roberts** , qui a commenté, mis en favori, et en follow cette histoire! Merci aussi pour m'avoir mis en favori! Je lui doit beaucoup, c'est cette personne qui m'a le plus motivé ^^

merci à la petite saiken-chan

 **Chapitre 10:**

[j'ai dût aussi modifiais ce chapitre car il y avait encore trop d'incohérences. C'est pourquoi, ce chapitre sera un épilogue

akari est physiquement comme gumi sauf qu'elle possède en plus une queue et des oreilles de renard]

Deux ans avait passé et les vampires avaient décidés de quitter Forks, mais ils ne le firent pas seul, Draco et Harry partirent avec eux pour rester avec ceux qu'ils aimés tandis que Sirius et Remus restèrent à Forks. Hermion et Luce avaient décidés d'emménager toutes les deux dans l'un des manoirs malfoy et avaient optaient pour le Japon, Luce et elle sortaient ensemble depuis un an maintenant et avaient fait ce choix ensemble. En effet Luce voulait aller répertorier les créatures magique vivants au Japon et voir l'influence de leur environnement. Quant à Hermione, elle avait voulus créé une petite école de magie loin de là où sa réputation causerai des soucis.

Les Cullen et les vampires communiquaient presque quotidiennement ensemble et se voyaient le plus souvent possible. Sirius et Remus avait d'ailleurs invité tout ce beau monde pour des vacances mais pas à Forks où les Cullen et les sorciers étaient connus des habitants. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre à l'Utopie.

Utopie était une forêt peuplé de créatures magiques et de sorciers qui vivaient en communion. C'était un lieu rêvé par beaucoup mais que peu avait pu voir dans leur vie.

Les retrouvailles furent explosif, joyeuse et touchante au possible. Et le groupe pouvait compter sur Sirius et Emett pour mettre l'ambiance.

Le groupe d'amis arriva assez tard dans la forêt d'utopie et après quelques dizaines de minute a marcher, ils arrivèrent dans le village qui se situé dans le coeur même de la forêt.

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, vêtue d'un kimono les accueillie, elle avait des cheveux, et des yeux vert, avec des oreilles et une queue verte aussi bien que les pointe soit blanche.

-Bonsoir, bienvenue à Utopie, vous êtes arrivé tard, vous ne vous êtes pas perdu au moins? Oh pardon, je m'appelle Akari, enchanté de vous connaitre.

-De même. Non nous nous promenions juste. La forêt est magnifique. Dit Remus à la verte qui opina.

-Les créatures le sont encore plus, et ce n'est pas comme ailleurs, ici il n'y a pas de conflit. Dit la verte en commençant a avancer et en leur fessant signe de venir. Le groupe suivit donc la jeune femme jusqu'à une vaste maison en bois.

-Vous logerez ici, si vous le souhaitez, dormez dehors, demain la pleine lune rendra la clairière magnifique. Bonne soirée.

Voilà en quoi c'était résumé leurs vacances, un calme agréable, des gens polis et qui prenaient le temps de leurs raconter les légendes du coin et surtout, le fait qu'ils soient de nouveau tous ensemble.

Puis le temps passa. Et plus le temps passa et plus il emporta des gens, Dumbledore, Minerva, et Rogue pour commencer. Puis le temps emporta l'amour et Luce et Hermione se séparèrent pour ne rester qu'amie. Harry et Draco devinrent vampires. Sirius et Remus moururent. Puis les vampires vécurent avec Hermione jusqu'à sa mort alors que Luce avait rebattît sa vie au Japon tout en gardant de vague contact avec la famille cullen et son frère. Puis le temps passa et elle aussi mourut.

Oui le temps emporta tout, et les vampires restèrent caché au yeux du monde qui ne cessait de changer sous leurs yeux.

[ **J'espère que cette histoire vous auras plu en tout cas. Merci d'avoir lu jusque là** ]


End file.
